Packaging films are often formed from olefinic polymers, such as polyethylene. In recent years, however, petroleum resources have become more expensive and manufacturers and consumers alike have become more aware of the sustainability need for packaging films with a smaller carbon footprint, which means reduced carbon emissions during the entire life cycle of the manufacture of packaging films. While attempts have been made to add various additives, such as renewable polymers, to films to reduce the content of petroleum-derived olefinic polymers, this usually results in a corresponding decrease in some mechanical properties (e.g., ductility) or tensile strength, etc.), which is highly undesirable for the manufacturers and users of packaging materials. As such, a need currently exists for a film that has a better environmental impact as indicated by reduced carbon footprint or reduced consumption of petroleum-based polymers, but yet can also exhibit good mechanical properties required for high-performance packaging film applications.